Maureen Ashby
|last seen = |appearances = 10 episodes (see below) }} Maureen Ashby, born circa 1970, is the wife of Keith McGee on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by Irish actress Paula Malcolmson, Maureen makes her debut on the episode in the series' third season. Wife of the now deceased ex-president of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Belfast, Ireland charter (SAMBEL), she is also the former girlfriend of SAMCRO founder John Teller, the biological father of their daughter, Trinity Ashby. Playing a recurring role through the same season, she owns Ashby's Provisions, is the sister of Father Kellan Ashby, and was last seen in the Season 3 episode . Biography Background Before her daughter Trinity was born, Maureen had an affair with John while he was still married to his wife Gemma Teller Morrow. Despite objections to her affair, she continued seeing him and became pregnant at 18. She was convinced John Teller would have chosen to stay with her instead of Gemma, but he was killed and she would never know for sure. She lied to her daughter about who her father was, in hopes she wouldn't ask about her past. She grew up being involved at arm's length with the True IRA, her brother Kellan, a Catholic priest, who is directly associated with the shot callers, as well as her cousins Michael McKeavey and Cameron Hayes supplying guns to the Sons. She owns Ashby's Provisions and runs it with her daughter, Trinity and Cherry, who is currently living there, after fleeing custody. Maureen shows her own tough side, when she chokes the truth out of Cherry, about Liam O'Neill's whereabouts. Despite the animosity between her and Gemma Teller Morrow, they find a respect for each other and Gemma hugs her in thanks, before leaving Belfast. Season 3 Maureen feels bad about the decision her brother, Father Ashby has made, regarding Abel and calls Charming. When Gemma returns to Charming, after putting her father in a nursing home and still on the run, she receives a call from Maureen and is told the truth about Abel's whereabouts. This sends Gemma's heart into distress and puts her in hospital and under arrest. Jax asks his mother Gemma to call Maureen for information about Abel's description and is told it matches the photo they have of him. Jax gets confirmation from maureen, that Abel is in good hands, but he needs to come and get him. She doesn't let on her own desires for the SOA to come and take care of Jimmy O'Phelan. Her husband Keith, is a SOA First 9 member and the president of the Belfast chapter. Maureen initially took care of Abel before he was taken away by her brother, Father Kellan Ashby, the "consigliere" of the True IRA Council. During the phone conversation in Widening Gyre with Maureen, Gemma discovers the truth about John's affair with Maureen and their daughter. At the end of the trip, she stashes letters written to her by John Teller, into Jax's bag, to let him know the truth about his father, as she knew him. Appearances Category:Characters Category:SAMCRO Associates Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alive